Moments
by BonesBird
Summary: this is about as smutty as an uptight Brit can write! Please R&R Fluffsmut!
1. Say You'll Be Mine

**Title: Moments  
Author: BonesBird  
Summary: A few chapters… Not how I normally write (I experimented with it in "Fight" but I'm writing a few chapters…)  
Characters: Morgan, Garcia**  
'**Ships: Morcia… as always  
Disclaimer: I dunnae own it… CBS does  
Lyrics: Say You'll Be Mine - Steps**

**I don't really know what this is. If you like it I'll post more chapters - though this writing style is only gonna be in this fic as Chapters.**

**It gets a little heavy. This is officially the only way I can write it**

* * *

_Baby please  
This hearts on the line  
Don't waste this precious time  
Say you'll be mine_

It had started in her office  
It had continued in his car  
She felt he didn't understand  
He felt she was over-reacting  
She knew his mind  
He knew she wouldn't be happy about it  
She knew the job included this  
He hated to leave  
She was glad he was back  
He was happy to see her again  
She opened the door, drawing a line under the fight  
He took her peace offering, and offered to order their dinner  
She accepted, and sat down  
He sat next to her, telling her he'd never leave for good  
She told him that she loved him  
He told her he missed her  
She relaxed into his arms and smiled  
He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head  
She got the door  
He paid for the food  
She ate in silence  
He ate in silence  
She tidied the cartons  
He watched her move  
She melted back into him  
He wrapped her up, leaning down to kiss her  
She pulled him against her, deepening the kiss  
He slowly pulled her through to the bedroom  
She dropped onto the bed, smiling  
He fumbled with her clothing  
She fumbled with his.  
He smiled as he kissed her, moving above her  
She smiled up at him, pulling him to meet her  
He kissed the nape of her neck  
She kissed his cheek  
He moved gently, slowly, checking with her  
She let out a moan, wrapping her arms around him  
He rested his forehead against hers, saying her name  
She kissed him.  
He felt every bit of fear for them leave  
She felt re-connected with him  
He told her he loved her, he loved every bit of her  
She told him that he was her life  
He told her that his feelings would never change  
She didn't know what to say  
He rolled off and wrapped his arms around her  
She whispered her secret to him  
He told her not to be silly  
She was afraid he'd leave  
He reassured her that he was hers  
She was his, completely  
He smiled as she rolled over and stroked his goatee  
She laughed as he brushed her hair behind her ears  
They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms

* * *

**I know, this could be any pairing. (up to the goatee bit… that goatee on Shemar is sexy as) I wrote it Morcia though, as they are my current crack. I love them. They are whose head I was in while writing**

**So… tell me what you think. This is going out un-beta-ed as I'm too embarrassed to have anyone point spelling mistakes and stuff to me.**

**I'm going for a few days in London on Tuesday (16/3) so I'm gonna try and get my backlog up before then... which means another M rate and a couple of other T/K rates too... Anything finished may just go up. Hoping to finish my Bones story while I'm down there, pretty much spending the whole Thursday there writing. Might try going on the London Eye. If I do I'll get loads of pictures. Promise!  
**


	2. Never Mind The Strangers

**Title: Moments  
Author: BonesBird  
Summary: A few chapters… experimenting… with new writing styles. So these may be awful. Probably predominantly M/T rate as I'm trying to get over a personal phobia. Begging for reviews on this one. Morcia as ever.  
Characters: Morgan, Garcia**  
'**Ships: Morcia… as always  
Disclaimer: I dunnae own it… CBS does  
Lyrics: Never Mind The Strangers - Saw Doctors  
**

**I said last chapter. Its official. They are my crack. I'm not sure if this would class as a song fic. But I'm addicted to this song. It came out in the early 90's I think. Irish Folk Rock. It is the sex.**

* * *

_**Takes two to get together**_

It had been 5 minutes since the jet had landed. He'd been the first off the plane. He ran to see her, stood where she always was. A two week case had driven him crazy with missing her. Every night before he slept at the hotel and she crawled into her bed they had called and talked. But it hadn't been the same, it wasn't the same. He hadn't fallen asleep with her in his arms.

_**Takes time to make it last**_

She threw herself into his arms the minute she could. She heard the laughter of their team-mates as they passed them to go to their own homes, their own families. Garcia was pulled away momentarily by her best friend. She smiled, wished them a good weekend off too and turned her attention back to him. She smiled as he pulled her into the car.

_**Sure we'll all end up in some ways like a drink in last nights glass**_

He drove, too fast, but he had to. Straight to his place. He wanted to show her how much the two week separation had hurt him. He had felt weaker without her. A number of somewhat local cases had meant they'd mostly worked from base. Or she'd come with them. Their first long case apart had hurt them both. More than they were willing to admit.

_**But we take this chance together**_

Regardless of their whereabouts, she ran her hand up his arm. She needed the physical contact after the 14 days. She knew some couples went longer apart. She knew that she wouldn't be able to. Two weeks, two weeks in their jobs had reminded her how many times she'd come close to losing him. Two weeks sat at her desk while he was out chasing the bad guy.

_**Let's not think about the end**_

The car was parked in its usual spot, but the second they were out their hands were all over each other. He held her close to him, gently making their way towards the door of his building. With all his determination he pulled himself away from her, led her calmly through the corridors until the were at his door.

_**Never mind the strangers**_

She giggled as his hand pulled her through the door after him. He pinned her to it, kissing her hard, pressing himself into her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer, holding him to her. She tried to show him all the unspoken worry of the last two weeks in their embrace. He gently pulled her away from the door, not breaking their body contact.

_**Coz I'll always be your friend**_

He moved them, slowly, across his apartment. He kept his hands on her, not wanting to let her go. He needed the contact more than he was willing to admit. He needed her there with him. He needed what he knew was coming. The cases they worked, the horror they faced every single day had led them to value their relationship more than any he had before.

_**Until the end**_

She had almost lost him before, and he had almost lost her. They had their share of fights, but they shared a balance of love she had never felt before. Their friendship had buoyed her through troubled times, their love had helped her overcome her fears, and their relationship had pushed them both beyond it. She laughed as they banged into a doorframe.

_**We've crossed the seas together**_

He moved them into the bedroom, she was laughing at their clumsy entrance, the sound made him want to laugh. He fell awkwardly onto the bed, moving around so they were facing each other. They slowly too the others clothes off. Laughing at each other all the while. He took her hand as he kissed her neck. He whispered his love to her.

_**And we're had our ups and downs**_

She moved back up the bed, kicking the last of her clothing to the floor, he followed her, doing much the same, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. A sweet kiss. Different from the ones they had shared that night. She laughed as he pulled her close, before she laid down below him. Running her hands along his collar bones.

_**We've gone further than we ever dreamed**_

His heart pumped as she ran her hands along his chest. He smiled at her, gently testing the boundaries of their encounter. She smiled up and giggle as his hand flittered over her tummy. He loved the giggle that came when he did that. It was private, something between the two of them and nobody else. He ran a hand down to her hips, smiling as she looked into his eyes.

_**From our county Galway town**_

The first touch was intoxicating. She loved how well he knew her, he knew how to pleasure her and he knew how to please her. She laughed at the concentration on his face, bringing his eyes back to hers, he kissed her, deeply, and she returned the kiss, making it deeper. She ran a finger over his lips and watched him kiss it, before she moved to get comfier.

_**But if we're up on top tomorrow**_

He only hesitated for a second, he did every time. Once she had settled he moved above her, and slid inside slowly, he smiled at the look on her face, their eyes locked as he gently moved. She moved with him, her hands tracing every line, every scar he had as a memento of his job. His eyes moved momentarily to the scar she had.

_**Or if it all just ends**_

She saw his eyes flit down to her scar, she gently lifted a finger to his chin and leant up to kiss him. Their slow and steady movements showing the other how much they'd been missed. She didn't know if this was the norm after a case, but she hoped it would be, nights just the two of them were rare. She traced is goatee, recapturing his eyes.

_**Never mind the strangers**_

At that moment he didn't care who knew about them. He wanted the whole world to know about them. Every movement they made brought him closer to her. Every breath showed her how much he loved her, and it showed him the same in response. His arms shook as he took a deep breath, he knew in her eyes that she was close too.

_**Coz I'll always be your friend**_

He breathed her name in her ear, while she said his over and over. The euphoria of the evening pulling them together. They laid side by side, their arms wrapped round each other. Catching their breath and taking in the evening. He placed a finger under her chin, gently kissing along her face. She was stunning, a beautiful girl. He had her to himself.

_**Until the end**_

She caught her breath, and smiled at him, kissing him again. They spoke, a few words. About the case and their friends. She watched as he slowly fell asleep. She gave his cheek a gentle kiss before putting her forehead to his and drifting off herself.

* * *

**Right. It took a lot of persuading from Fabreeze and RedheadedDynamite to post this chapter. So please review.  
**

**This is a huge achievement for me. Talking,/tweeting I don't care and am lewd and perverted and all sorts. But I've never, ever been able to even ATTEMPT to write an M rate as overt as this… so… it may not be what some write. But this is a really, really dirty story for me and I'm incredibly embarrassed.**


	3. Clare Island

**Title: Moments  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: A few chapters… experimenting… with new writing styles. So these may be awful. Predominantly M rate as I'm trying to get over a personal phobia. Begging for reviews on this one. M/G as ever.  
****Characters: Morgan, Garcia  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own it… CBS does  
****Lyrics: Clare Island - The Saw Doctors**

**OK. So. I hadn't tried writing one of these for a while. Then this reared its smutty head. So I thought I'd write it and share. "Clare Island" is one of the most beautiful, romantic songs ever. I'm currently loving the Saw Doctors. They've been around almost 30 years, so they have longevity. By the way… Roonagh is said "roo-nah"**

* * *

_Will you meet me on Clare Island  
__Summer stars are in the sky  
__Get the ferry out from Roonagh  
__And wave all our cares goodbye_

Cases were rough right now. They were always rough. But the support of his girl was all he needed. The second the jet had landed he had headed for her place. Leaving the team way behind him. He parked outside her place, already knowing she'd be inside waiting for him. She knew she was the first person he wanted to see when he got back from a case, she also knew never to dress in anything too tight.

He walked up to her door, but rather than using his key he knocked and listened as she came to the door. She had barely opened it more than a crack before he was pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her hard. He rarely said a word when he was just back. He needed the physicality more than anything else. He didn't need her welcome or her platitudes. He just needed her.

He backed her slowly into her apartment, one foot at a time. They had done this numerous times over their six month relationship, she knew he'd have time for words in the morning, and he'd explain what about that case had him craving her touch, but right now all they needed was the physicality of their relationship.

As they backed across the living space towards the bedroom she slowly peeled off his shirt, while he tugged her tee from the waistband of her shorts, as she dropped his shirt they separated just long enough for him to pull the tee over her head. As he threw it to the floor he captured her lips again. He pushed her the last of the way to the bed while tugging at her shorts.

He lowered her to the bed as he finally got the shorts down her legs, she reached up and pulled his belt off, slowly tugging the zipper down and threading the buttons back through their holes. He held her hands and looked into her eyes for a second as she lowered his trousers and boxers to the floor. She smiled as she looked him up and down, before lightly blowing on his length. He shuddered as she took him in her mouth, gently massaging along as she moved around, gently licking as she pulled back to look in his eyes.

He knelt down next to her, pushing her backwards onto the bed, before gently separating her folds and running a gentle finger along, he smiled as she shivered with anticipation. He slowly delved in with one finger, followed by a second, he looked up to see the smile on her face as she looked down to him. He moved up to place a kiss on her lips before she retreated up to the top of the bed, he followed her and pinned her beneath him. Smiling as she kissed him again and laid below him.

As she nodded again he positioned himself and delved in, he filled her in one stroke and smiled at how tight she always was. They were made to fit together, and he always found it hard to believe how incredible they were together

"Derek" she moaned, the first word that had been uttered since he had arrived home, it was always the first word her heard when a case was over, and he'd gotten home. He'd always kiss her so he wouldn't have to say anything, just let her gentle touch, the way she dug her nails in his back as he thrust in her

"Penelope" he moaned back, as she ran a finger along a particularly sensitive spot. Both were building to climax, he felt her clenching around him, he felt his own hold slipping quickly away. She screamed his name as he called out for her. Their hands tangling together beside her head. He rolled of her and wrapped himself around her. Slowly drifting off into a sleep, now free from the tortures of the past few days.

* * *

**OK. This was incredibly smutty for me! I can't believe I wrote it!!! ARGH!!! Still hugely embarrassed so I'm posting it before I can over-think it.**


End file.
